Innocent
by Ayumi Von Tesla
Summary: Skipper/Cabo. Incluso aquellos con el corazón mas puro pueden esconder un sin fin de sorpresas y sentimientos. Yaoi


**INNOCENT**

**-Skipper porque cada que sucede algo o dicen algo interesante, me cubren los ojos y los oídos?**

**Aquella era la pregunta que Cabo hacía cada vez que regresaban a la base después de un día de misión en el cual, al pronunciar o descubrir algo no apto para menores, cubrían ya fuera la vista o la audición del pequeño Cabo; el líder del escuadrón negó con la cabeza un momento, antes de sonreir y acariciar la cabeza del joven pingüino, mientras con la otra aleta, le daba un sorbo a su café.**

**-Eres demasiado inocente joven Cabo y hay cosas, cosas horrorosas que no deben de ver ni escuchar- respondió llanamente Skipper, recibiendo una mirada de molestia y un cruce de brazos del pequeño- no te enojes, cuando crezcas ya no tendremos que ocultarte nada, solo ten paciencia**

**El mas joven abrió el pico para replicar pero al final, negó con la cabeza y la bajó bastante decepcionado**

**-Si señor- respondió el pequeño antes de darse la vuelta y retirarse**

**No entendía. Porqué, porqué tenía que ser siempre el niño inocente que no podía ver ni escuchar nada? Se sorprendía de que le dejasen ser parte del equipo, ya que si de por si lo tenían de esa manera… se tapó el rostro con las aletas una vez se encontró afuera de la base y pegó un grito a los cielos; odiaba su situación, odiaba ser pequeño y definitivamente, odiaba no sentirse respetado.**

**Era un Cabo Primero por todos los cielos! Les había demostrado que podía hacer muchas cosas! Acaso eso no tenía valor?**

**Aparentemente no. Suspiró profundo y se pasó la aleta por la cabeza… antes de sonreir un poco; tal vez, si le demostrara que no era tan inocente como lo suponía, entonces lo tomarían mas en serio.**

**Por su lado Skipper ya no sabía que hacer. Cabo estaba creciendo les gustase o no y algún día iban a tener que dejar de tratarlo como un pequeño; pero es que técnicamente, era el mas chico de todos! No podían dejar de verlo como el hermanito menor al que debían de proteger y cuidar de todas aquellas cosas que a ellos no les habían sido negadas, por no tener quien velara por sus tiernas mentecillas.**

**Que a esas alturas, ya no tenían nada de tiernas.**

**Tomó su taza de café y comenzó a dar algunas vueltas, pensando en que hacer… que hacer la próxima vez que Cabo le pidiese explicaciones sobre el porque de su actuar; que le iba a decir?Porque oímos y vemos cosas que pensamos, estás muy joven para comprender? Protegemos tu mente de perversiones y demás?**

**Observó un segundo el techo del bunker y gruñó irritado. No importaba como la viera, no encontraba como explicarle a Cabo porqué lo protegían tanto.**

**-Y si tan solo le dices lo que sientes por él?- Kowalski pasó escribiendo en su libreta sin mirarle mientras Skipper escupía hacia enfrente su café; Rico que se encontraba sentado en la mesa con su tabla de picar, la colocó en medio del camino, gruñendo en queja por lo que acababa de hacer su líder.**

**Este le ignoró y se pasó la aleta por el pico para confrontar al mas alto, que continuaba leyendo metido en su mundo**

**-Explicate soldado!- exigió**

**-Explicar que cosa?- Kowalski parpadeó y volteó hacia su líder, que le observaba con furia- ah!... que le digas a Cabo lo que sientes por el, en lugar de seguir escondiendo tus sentimientos para tratar de protegerlo de ti mismo y todas las cosas que quisieras hacerle?- dijo el mas alto confundido mientras Rico empezaba a reir con malicia, dejando al líder del equipo estupefacto y cada vez mas rojo**

**-Kowalski!- exclamó al fin después de unos minutos de balbucear- no tiene sentido lo que dices?**

**-Ahhhhh, pero es que no te das cuenta de que hablas dormido verdad?- dijo sonriendo el aludido con expresión de maldosa travesura- si Skipper, hablas mucho cuando duermes… y bueno…- miró a Rico un segundo que asintió varias veces rápidamente- también respondes bastante bien al juego de veinte preguntas en ese estado… fue tan genial analizarte!- dijo emocionado con voz aguda mientras apretaba su libreta y Rico reía con fuerza**

**-A ver…- dijo Skipper lentamente pasándose la punta de la aleta por los ojos, antes de clavar estos en su segundo- me hiciste preguntas… sin mi permiso… mientras dormía?**

**-Eh… técnicamente no fue sin permiso, te pregunte si podía preguntarte algunas cosas y dijiste que si….- explicó el mas alto mirando hacia un lado con tranquilidad antes de rascarse la nuca- aunque no sé porque me llamaste Johnson, pero el caso es que sí tenía tu consentimiento… técnicamente- le sonrió de regreso a Skipper que ya no sabía si estaba rojo de la vergüenza o rojo de enojo**

**Al fin trató de tomar calma y se colocó las aletas en la espalda con los ojos cerrados.**

**-Muy bien… ehh… y exactamente que fue lo que me preguntaste…?**

**-Egretoooo! Jajajaja**

**-Rico!**

**-Nada importante- explicó Kowalski dándole vuelta a las hojas de su libreta hasta llegar a ese día- cosas como quien te gustaba, cuantas veces has tenido una cita, si alguna vez has tenido…., que querías hacer con el que te gustaba… cosas de ese tipo- dijo rápidamente el científico mientras Skipper tragaba**

**-Qué… te dije con la pregunta número tres?**

**-Que era confidencial- respondió rápidamente Kowalski sin darle importancia; aquello era mentira, le había respondido afirmativamente y hasta había dado el nombre, sorprendiendo al pingüino pero por respeto a Skipper, él y Rico habían jurado nunca hablar al respecto de ello**

**Skipper le miró con dudas abriendo un ojo mas que el otro pero no dijo mas, hasta que Kowalski volvió a hablar sin dejar de sonreir.**

**-Lo mas destacable es el hecho de que confesaras que te gustaba Cabo- dijo el mas alto releyendo sus hojas a lo que su líder gritó muy agudo**

**-Eso no es posible!**

**-Bueno, podría haber un error pero… psss jeje, lo dudo, siendo yo- se encogió de hombros Kowalski antes de ver con suspicacia a Skipper- usamos el detector de mentiras?**

**-No me hagas esto…- murmuró tapándose la cabeza con las aletas mientras Rico y Kowalski chocaban aletas- bueno, que hago entonces?**

**-Pues díselo- se encogió de hombros Kowalski- a lo mas que puedes perder es su amistad, confianza y que te deje de hablar toda la vida… que?- Skipper le veía dolido y Rico negó con la cabeza levantando los ojos- era broma, ustedes saben que Cabo no es de esos…**

**-Pero y si tienes razón? Y si deja de hablarme?- Skipper fue hasta una de las camas y recargó la frente en un borde- que voy a hacer?**

**-Primero que nada, relájate- dijo el mas alto- repito, no vas a perder nada; segundo, busca el momento ideal… no sé muy bien de los rituales de conquista, pero que le gusta a Cabo que le puedas dar como muestra de afecto?**

**-No lo sé…- suspiró el pingüino enderezándose- los dulces?**

**-Bueno, ya tienes algo- dijo Kowalski animándole**

**-Kaboom?- sugirió Rico a lo que los otros dos le miraron confundidos, antes de que Kowalski negara con la cabeza**

**De repente, el líder se paró firme con una expresión seria y comenzó a subir las escaleras**

**-Ya?- Kowalski parpadeó antes de gritar- pero no has planeado nada!**

**-Ajam!- Rico trató de correr tras Skipper pero este ya había salido**

**-Lo perdimos- suspiro Kowalski antes de cruzar los dedos de sus pies: ojalá le fuera bien**

**Afuera del bunker, Cabo estaba recargado en el plato de comida, observando los demás hábitats, pensando una y otra vez en lo que iba a hacer… algunos papelitos de winkys lo rodeaban, de nervios, había comenzado a devorarlos hasta que empezó a temblar debido al exceso de azúcar.**

**Unos pasos lo hicieron voltear y encontrarse con Skipper que le veía con seriedad; aquello lo alerto, había dejado como un basurero toda esa superficie!**

**Por su lado, el pingüino líder estaba nervioso, en un inicio, dar los primeros pasos con decisión había parecido bien pero una vez enfrente del joven Cabo… ya no sabía que hacer para evitar aquel bochorno; y encontró la respuesta indicada, al ver tanto papel de dulce regado sin ton ni son por todo el lugar.**

**Perfecto con eso podría zafarse.**

**-Cabo, que es todo este desorden!?- preguntó al fin logrando darle a su voz el tono de sorpresa molesta y avanzó con decisión hacia el joven**

**-Yo… l-l-lo siento Skipper- se disculpó el pequeño avanzando con temor pero entonces…**

**Su líder pisó uno de los papelitos de Winkys; este inmediatamente pensó en caer de panza y deslizarse como era normal pero no contaba con que el pequeño se lanzase para atraparlo: en total, terminó encima de un muy sorprendido Cabo, con el que había unido picos.**

**Podía ver los ojos celestes del pequeño, que se había ruborizado preciosamente ante la sorpresa y la vergüenza de lo que acababa de ocurrir, tal vez pensando que iba a ser castigado por aquello; pero no, de hecho, Skipper pensó que aquel era el momento indicado para lo que venía con intención de inicio.**

**Colocó sus aletas firmes en el suelo, mientras no despegaba su boca de la del chico y comenzó a besarlo sin decir mas; aquel acto sorprendió todavía mas al pequeño, que para su sorpresa no se quejó ni replicó, al contrario, cerró los ojos y colocó sus propias aletas en los hombros del otro pingüino, con algo de temor pero continuando con aquello.**

**Al fin tuvieron que parar por la falta del aire, pero muy a desgana en especial, se notaba aquello en los ojos del pequeño, que no deseaba detenerse; pero su líder se había puesto nervioso de pronto y miró a otro lado, antes de rascarse la nuca.**

**-Cabo… yo…- inició en un tono que indicaba que iba a disculparse. Cabo se angustió, no deseaba que se disculpara por aquello porque entonces, significaba que aquello había sido solo un mero accidente y no pasaría otra vez.**

**-No… Skipper- pidió el de ojos celestes con un hilo de voz; Skipper se sorprendió- no, no lo hagas- tragó pesado, nunca se había imaginado que iba a tener tanto miedo de perder algo que ni siquiera había hecho- no quiero… perder… esto- suspiró y lo abrazó con fuerza, temiendo que el mas grande fuese a retirarse, pero no lo hizo**

**Skipper suspiró aliviado, el niño sentía lo mismo que él! Pero tenía miedo, miedo de pensar que él no lo iba a ver mas allá de un soldado y ahora se aferraba a él como un naufrago en medio del océano; le miró con suavidad y acarició su rostro con una aleta, para tratar de calmarlo un poco, ya que podía ver como las lágrimas estaban a punto de salir de sus ojos**

**-De acuerdo, no lo haré- respondió al fin- pero prométeme que no te vas a preocupar de esto, de acuerdo… Cabo?**

**El aludido asintió sonriendo mas relajado mientras Skipper suspiraba de alivio; al parecer no le había ido tan mal…**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Aquella noche Skipper se encontraba en la ducha, dándose un baño y preguntándose como era que las cosas sucedían tan rápido a veces; se frotó un poco las plumas para retirarles el polvo y la suciedad que tenían y suspiró preguntándose si alguna cosa en su vida no iba a ser así, a la carrera.**

**Aunque sabía que tenían vidas cortas pero de todas maneras…**

**No había tenido o disfrutado de una relación duradera y quería que esta fuese así con Cabo; por lo que percibía del pequeño y su carácter, podía sentirse seguro de ello pero… pero cabo aún era muy joven; y si de repente llegaba alguien, que llenase los deseos del pequeño? Mas joven y con mas cosas en común con el joven pingüino?**

**Aquello probablemente no lo dejaría en paz nunca y es que muy en el fondo, Skipper era bastante inseguro. Aunado a eso, estaba el factor de que en el último mes, había tenido algunos pensamientos fuera de lugar con el otro chico, teniendo que recordarse a cada momento, que era un niño y él su capitán y debía de mantenerse firme.**

**-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**De repente, alguien había entrado al baño y se le abrazaba con fuerza**

**-C-C-Cabo?- Skipper se había sonrojado enormemente.**

**Estaba bien que eran animales y siempre andaban desnudos pero… por algún motivo, sentía que las regaderas eran un poco mas privadas, pero el pequeño tan solo veía con horror hacia la puerta, estirándole la aleta**

**-Cabo!- exclamó de nuevo el adulto antes de darle una palmada en la cabeza- controlate soldado y dime que pasa!**

**-Lo siento señor, gracias- dijo el chico sobándose un poco la zona golpeada- es que Rico… trajo a las… AHHHH!- gritó de nuevo y se metió en la tina, escondiéndose mas detrás del otro y dejándole rojo semáforo**

**-Ehh… Cabo…- empezó tratando de verlo sobre su hombro pero el niño se cubría el rostro en su espalda**

**Por fuera, escuchó voces animadas armando fiesta y sonrió**

**-Ahhh, las coolcarachas vinieron de visita…- sonrió con las aletas en la cadera antes de sentir el temblor del niño- ya, ya, no es para tanto…**

**-Van a entraaaar!**

**Skipper suspiró y tomando la toalla arriba de inodoro, la arrojó contra la puerta, que se cerró.**

**-Ya, ninguna de esas pestes va a entrar- dijo girándose y acariciando la cabeza del chico para que dejase de removerse como si le hubiese caído polvo pica pica- porque no fuiste con Kowlaski?**

**-Porque tiene cinco de esas en su laboratorio…- respondió el ojiceleste antes de levantar la mirada hacia el otro, que volvió a ruborizarse- podría quedarme aquí para usar la regadera después de ti?... es que… se me treparon y…- hizo una mueca de desagrado y un escalofrío le recorrió de pies a cabeza y el otro tragó un poco y volvió a rascarse la nuca, antes de ver la tubería por donde salía el agua caliente**

**-Ejem… sabes? Ya estas dentro de la tina y estás empapado… te enfermarás si te sales y esperas afuera… aunque estemos en la misma habitación- suspiró resignado mientras el pequeño le observaba algo nervioso y con dudas- mira, bañémonos juntos de una vez…**

**-Pero…- Cabo se ruborizó un poco mientras Skipper tragaba**

**-Nos daremos las espaldas soldado… diantres, somos machos!- exclamo inflando el pecho- digo, que tiene que dos machos… se… bañen… en la… misma tina?- dijo tratando de no sonrojarse tanto y mirando a la nada para evitar la mirada del mas joven, que parpadeó y asintió una vez, antes de girarse y darle la espalda**

**Se quedaron en silencio algunos minutos mientras sus corazones bombeaban con fuerza en sus pechos; el calor comenzaba a quemar a pesar de que estaban debajo del agua mientras pensaban en mil y una cosas sobre aquellos momentos; porque pensaban en aquello? Porque si sabían lo que eran y con quien estaban, sentían que el deseo comenzaba a apoderarse de sus pensamientos?**

**Ninguno daba el primer paso, temeroso de arruinar algo que parecía estar por comenzar; no querían dar la impresión errónea de que no había algo profundo detrás de ello así que callaban. Pero mientras mas pasaban los minutos, mas y mas sentían que no iban a resistir por mucho tiempo.**

**Skipper volteó un poco por encima de su hombro, observando al chico enfrente suyo… era demasiado hermoso, sobre todo con el tono rosa en sus mejillas; no sabía que estaba pensando pero ojalá lo hiciese mas seguido. Y se lo imaginó… lo imaginó debajo suyo, perteneciéndole en aquel momento, sin posibilidades de que nadie mas se le acercase nunca en otras intenciones…**

**Y entonces se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo estaba reaccionando cuando sin desearlo, soltó un gemido al percibir que una parte de él, había comenzado a exponerse; camarones salteados, que había hecho! Que iba a hacer!?.**

**Por su lado Cabo tembló y abrió mucho los ojos al escuchar a Skipper hacer ese sonido; se había dado cuenta muy tarde de que su mente había viajado muy lejos, a situaciones que dudaba que fueran a pasar en algún momento y entonces, Skipper había hecho un sonido, que le hizo ruborizarse.**

**Por mucho que pensasen sus amigos de que no sabía de aquello, si, sí lo sabía y tenía el conocimiento de que podía ser la causa de aquello; se mordió un poco el pico inferior, si no se movía uno de ellos en aquel momento se iban a terminar quemando, la tensión era demasiada.**

**-Por todos los winkys!- exclamó de pronto Cabo levantando las aletas, asustando a su líder que trataba de ver la manera de tranquilizarse y que a causa del grito del otro, pegó un salto enorme**

**-Cabo, pero que…?**

**No había terminado de hablar, cuando sintió que alguien lo volteaba; el mas joven le veía con sus ojos celestes, brillando ferozmente con un deseo que impresionó al líder del grupo, ya que jamás le veía con ese poder de fuego que despedía.**

**El chico le dio una mirada rápida al cuerpo del otro, logrando que se sonrojara ya que era bastante evidente que estaba excitado; trató de abrir la boca para buscar una forma de explicarse cuando el chico delante suyo se lanzó a besarlo rápidamente y con fuerza. Skipper quedó impresionado pero no se negó, sabía que estaban en un punto desesperado en que si no ocurría aquello, terminarían haciéndolo de todas formas con o sin testigos, lo cual no solo era peligroso si no demasiado… anti ATP.**

**-Cabo…- suspiró dentro de los besos antes de abrir los ojos y exclamar con fuerza ante la sorpresa; el pequeño sin avisar había tomado la delantera, tomando aquella parte de si y frotándola con la aleta**

**Cuando el mundo se había puesto de cabeza que Cabo era quien dominaba esa situación y tomaba la delantera?**

**Le abrazo contra si, apretando ambos cuerpos mientras le besaba con mas pasión y dejaba que el agua corriera sobre los cuerpos de ambos, cubriendo con el sonido del agua los ruidos propios de quienes estaban haciendo algo para lo que mentalmente no se habían preparado; rogaba porque ni Kowalski o Rico tratasen de ingresar al sanitario, porque no podría abrir y tal vez se preocupasen al escuchar sus gemidos y gritos ahogados.**

**No dejaba de tocar al niño enfrente suyo, en especial al sentir como hábilmente frotaba su masculinidad rápidamente, sin detenerse o dudar de hacerlo; tendría que preguntarle después de donde había averiguado nada, pero en ese momento, no debía de pensarlo.**

**-Ahhhh Cabo!- exclamó de pronto Skipper al darse cuenta de que su cuerpo ardía a pesar del agua y se estaba por terminar en la aleta del chico; pero este se detuvo de aquello al sentirle que se tensaba y miró los ojos azules de su líder, que se perdían a segundos entre el placer que sentía y la confusión- que…? Que sucede, estas bien?- dijo Skipper preocupado**

**-Si… es solo… que he esperado tanto por esto Skipper…- dijo en voz bajita el otro, sin separarse del pingüino enfrente suyo- quiero ser tuyo… quiero pertenecerte, quiero ser uno contigo y que nadie pueda venir a alejarte de mi…- algunas lagrimas corrieron por el rostro del chico**

**El otro inmediatamente las secó besándole el rostro, antes de susurrarle en el oído**

**-Cabo… nadie me alejará de ti jamás… nadie podría tomar un lugar que siempre ha sido tuyo- dijo mientras de nuevo, acariciaba el cuerpo suyo con todo el amor que podía mostrarle en ese momento**

**De nuevo se besaron prosiguiendo con aquello, sabiendo que el tiempo se les acababa (en algún momento, los otros dos pingüinos se preguntarían que tanto podía durar un ave marina en las regaderas no?) así que usando el agua que caía sobre ambos, Skipper bajó una de sus aletas a la entrada del otro pingüino y comenzó a humedecerla, introduciendo cada vez un poco de la punta de su ala; Cabo soltó un quejido suave y se apretó al cuerpo delante, a lo que Skipper le susurró en el oído para calmarlo.**

**Era normal que sintiese la invasión sobre todo al ser su primera vez; apretó un poco mas para tocar un poco mas al fondo y pudo sentir que el chico se tensaba y se quejaba un poco mas.**

**-Duele… un poco…- dijo Cabo cerrando los ojos con fuerza**

**-Va a pasar, tranquilo…- dijo Skipper antes de ver como el niño asentía despacio y respiraba profundo**

**Cada que le sentía mas relajado ante la invasión, le penetraba con el ala mas profundo hasta que después de varios minutos en los que Cabo se relajaba y se quejaba, pudo sentir que estaba lo suficientemente preparado para lo demás; besó despacio al chico y se hundió en su mirada celeste, que solo le confirmó que deseaba aquello tanto como él.**

**Se acomodó en la entrada del chico, temblando un poco ante su propio deseo y aguantó hasta haber ingresado una parte; el quejido de Cabo fue mas intenso y se le abrazó con mas fuerza, llorando en silencio. La diferencia entre su aleta y su miembro era notable por lo tanto, el mas pequeño iba a sentirlo mas… se quedó quieto hasta que sintió como el temblor y los quejidos del chic, disminuían y le sostuvo para ingresar al fin completamente en su cuerpo.**

**Aquello era desesperante, estaba demasiado estrecho y caliente y tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no dejarse llevar y comenzar a embestirlo de una buena vez; por su lado, Cabo ya no sabía que hacer, la verdad dolía mas de lo que se hubiera esperado pero al mismo tiempo, quemaba por un placer que jamás había conocido… no podía creer que existiese algo así y fue hasta que su cuerpo aceptó aquello dentro suyo, que se movió, indicándole al mayor que podía hacer lo mismo.**

**Comenzaron despacio, temblando ante el mar de nuevas sensaciones que les recorrían de pies a cabeza, sin soltarse el uno del otro; Cabo era un poco mas bajito que Skipper por lo cual, terminó a horcajadas en su cintura, besándole cada vez con mas velocidad mientras aumentaban el movimiento de caderas.**

**Skipper le apoyó en la pared para poder sostenerlo bien mientras penetraba cada vez mas profundo, arrancándole suspiros y quejidos al otro; era una sensación tan extraña, estar unidos de aquella forma, casi fusionándose al grado de no saber quien era quien… tal vez de un inicio era lo que deseaban, saber que eran uno mismo pero en dos cuerpos distintos y que iban a estar así lo que les quedase de vida…**

**-AH!**

**De repente Cabo había gritado con fuerza, totalmente ruborizado cuando su líder golpeó una de sus paredes internas con fuerza; Skipper levantó una ceja con interés ante esa reacción sobre todo al sentir como se estrechaba un poco mas el interior del chico… tempanos de hielo, como siguiera así, se iba a dejar venir demasiado pronto.**

**Volvió a embestirlo, acomodándose para tocar el mismo punto, recibiendo con satisfacción la tensión y el gemido de éxtasis del chico; nunca se había sentido tan maliciosamente excitado por los ruidos que provocaba en el mas joven, incluso llegó a olvidarse que debía de ir con cuidado porque era el mas joven de todos, tan solo, le tomó con mas fuerza y comenzó a penetrarlo mas rápido, recibiendo con placer grito tras grito del otro, que se movía en un sentido menos pensado contra su cuerpo, tratando de sentirlo por completo.**

**Ambos estaban totalmente desesperados al grado que ya no se sincronizaban al moverse tan solo, deseaban sentirse el uno contra el otro.**

**-Skipper… voy… voy a…!- gimió Cabo apretándole mas**

**El mayor asintió una vez antes de moverse unas últimas veces y entonces…**

**Ambos gritaron al mismo tiempo sus nombres; pero había sido extraño, porque siendo diferentes, pareció escucharse como si fuesen uno solo. Por un momento, mientras sus alrededores desaparecían y no había nadie mas que Cabo enfrente suyo, se pregunto si lo gracioso del asunto, era que trataban de hacerse uno cuando en realidad, siempre lo habían sido.**

**Y lo comprendió; lo comprendió al momento de fusionarse con aquellos delicados ojos celestes.**

**Así como él juraba que siempre había sido de Cabo, este siempre había sido suyo. Nunca había dejado de pertenecerle.**

**Por lo tanto, se dijo, su juramento ahora sería, conservarse para su niño, así como éste lo había hecho para él.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Afuera, Rico y Kowalski se encontraban en medio de un experimento de este último; el pingüino de la cicatriz tenía sobre su cabeza una pecera redonda con agua y sonreía, observando a unos cuantos peces nadar alrededor mientras el científico tenía un par de cables en la superficie vidriada de aquel "casco".**

**-Interesante aguante…- murmuraba Kowalski apuntando mientras Rico se lamía el pico y lo abría- nada de comerte a esos peces Rico, hay que devolvérselos a Marlene**

**-Owhhh- suspiró con tristeza el de la cicatriz cuando al fin, salieron de la ducha Skipper y Cabo, totalmente sonrojados y con expresiones cansadas; durante un segundo Kowalski y Rico se vieron de reojo hasta que el del mechón sonrió maliciosamente- gluuuuuuu jujuju**

**-No adelantemos conclusiones Rico- tranquilizó Kowalski antes de verlos- ejem… podrían decirme que hacían los dos dentro de la ducha?**

**Skipper y Cabo se vieron un segundo, antes de que se ruborizacen mas y el líder decidiese responder**

**-Que tiene de raro, dos pingüinos machos… dándose una ducha al mismo tiempo?**

**-Tengo que responder a ello?- Kowalski levantó una ceja a lo que su líder carraspeó un poco**

**-Y las coolcarachas?- preguntó Skipper mirando alrededor, extrañado de que no estuviesen armando alboroto**

**-Que tienen que ver las coolcarachas con ustedes?- preguntó Kowalski extrañado de aquella mención, dejando a Skipper titubeando sin terminar de comprender**

**-Las coolcarachas! Fue por eso… que Cabo… que… Cabo…- despacio algo llegó a su comprensión y se ruborizó, frunciendo el cejo y buscando con la mirada al mas joven, que ya se deslizaba fuera de la base**

**-Lo había olvidado! Prometi visitar a los camaleones!- exclamó**

**-Un momento Cabo! Regresa, es orden de tu capitán!- gritó Skipper saliendo a perseguir al mas joven**

**Kowalski suspiró y negó con la cabeza cubriendo sus ojos; quien diría que las cosas pudiesen terminar así.**

**-No entiendo las relaciones y el amor- gruñó sin darse cuenta de que atrás suyo, Rico ya estaba de color azul por tanto rato sin respirar…**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


End file.
